The Doctor's Confession
by JaxonGrae
Summary: One night after a ritzy party, Donna Noble has a little too much champagne and decides to turn in early. However, she seems to have a small problem finding the door to her room and when she asks the TARDIS for help, she ends up in front of another door, a door that conceals one of the doctor's greatest laments...


The Doctor's Confession

"Oh you should have seen the look on your face!" Donna laughed, holding her stomach tightly.

"Oi, oi," the doctor protested with a cross look in his eye, though his giggles said otherwise, "You could have come up with something better then 'Oh don't worry about him, he's gay.'"

The doctor and herself had hoofed it back to the Tardis, quick to make an exit after the party and 10's _touching _scene with the magistrate and she hadn't stopped laughing since. The moment the door to the Tardis flew open, the Doctor had immediately disappeared down the corridor, reappearing several seconds later with a toothbrush in his mouth. The red head attempted to conceal her giggles by disappearing into the kitchen in search for a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

She returned moments later to find him dancing chaotically around the console, pouring more toothpaste in his mouth straight from the tube, apparently not yet convinced his mouth was clean enough. Donna Noble burst out into laughter, as she popped the cork and poured two glasses. The doctor glared at her darkly.

"Oi, it's not funny!" he whined irritably around the foamy stuff, jabbing his toothbrush in her general direction.

"You're right." she mused, coming over to him with a flute. His eyes narrowed still clearly seeing the spark of remorseless amusement resonating behind her blue orbs as he took it from her. "It's bloody _hilarious._"

10 scoffed dejectedly, disappearing through the underbelly and into the kitchen, deliberately ignoring her presence as she clipped steadily behind him. It was _not _funny...not even a little. He gagged to himself again, spitting the mouthful of toothpaste into sink. It wasn't like he was against homosexuals by any means. He knew many and were friends with quite a few. However, he, himself wasn't _remotely_ interested.

So the memory of being snogged, _quite _thoroughly by a fellow bloke was a bit...unappealing and the very thought made him unable to suppress the shiver that ran from head to toe. Champagne, yes he had champagne in his hand...a very celebratory drink and one that dearest Donna Noble had chosen purposefully. Cheeky devil. His brown eyes fell on her sharply and he grimaced when she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, clinking her glass against his.

"Cheers!" she bubbled, bringing the glass to her lips. Glaring, he downed the contents of his flute in one gulp, ignoring the nasty taste of peppermint and alcohol mixing at the back of his throat.

"Oh honestly doctor...we saved the day didn't we? And think, all with a simple kiss." she teased, bumping him with her hip. He glared at her mouth, watching it twist and quiver terribly before a sharp bellow of repressed laughter exploded into the air and he sighed with exasperation, rolling his eyes at her.

"Are you quite finished yet?" he demanded. Her laughter only grew as she fell against his shoulder in sheer giddiness, too weak to keep herself upright any longer.

"Oh, I don't think I'll _ever _be finished!" she announced and he groaned, shaking his head at her though he made no move to push her away.

"Donna Noble, you are _impossible._" he informed and he could feel her grin against the shoulder of his tux.

"My impossibility is what keeps you on your toes." she supplied helpfully and he had to agree at that...she definitely kept him guessing. Sometimes this was a very good thing, and sometimes, _usually _it was a good thing...then other times...it reminded him too much..."

Donna watched the doctor quietly. Outwardly, he was the same manic person she'd come to know and deeply care about, but lately, lately, something was different. For as long as she'd known him, the Doctor had always been a bit brooding under the surface, and she was well aware that his happy and eccentric farce was only skin deep, leaving so much more underneath. He never allowed her close enough to really get to know any of that though, and honestly, that was okay, but over the last two weeks...well she _thought _it had been two weeks, though it might have either been longer or shorter...either way, he'd changed. He seemed to have to really reach for his humor and it never touched his eyes. Instead, there was a constant storm brewing behind them, a storm that looked as though it could and perhaps _would _drown him if he focused on it too long.

When he'd taken her to Phileon for a grand ball, he'd seemed terribly excited and so had she, it was her first ball after all. She had thought that he was finally breaking free from the weight of whatever was holding him down. They had danced and drank and eaten and done it all again and again. Then of course, they had, as usual, saved the day...well _he _had...and despite his distaste for the event, nothing in his mood, as far as she could tell, changed. He had wished them all adieu and whisked her away as quickly as possible.

Everything had been normal until they set foot on the Tardis. Then the light had vanished and the veneer was back. Even though he was brushing it off as though it were the gentleman that had taken a _very _keen interest in him, Donna knew that it was just an excuse because he wasn't even hardly jabbing back at her remarks and when he did, it seemed forced.

"Doctor, are you okay?" she asked, pushing herself upright again while she finished off her champagne before pouring them two more. It was a silly question and she already knew what his answer would be and yet...she had to try...For one moment, she froze when his eyes settled on her. The storm brewed stronger, clouding them with water and she thought that he might actually tell her the truth for once. But then the image was shattered by his disarming and utterly fake smile as he stood up with a simple nod.

"Of course I'm alright. I'm _always_ alright." he told her definitively. Then he strolled across the room and she knew he was putting as much distance between himself and her as possible.

Donna sighed to herself. She wanted to push but knew that right now, in this moment, it wouldn't be the best idea. She'd seen him like this before and knew that nothing could crack his shell if he didn't want it too. So, instead, she stood too, swaying lightly as the alcohol hit her.

"Right then." she said, heading toward the underbelly. "I'll be poppin' off to bed now, long day and all that." 10 barely acknowledged this beyond a small 'mm' and the ginger haired woman bit her lip, slipping away toward her room, leaving him alone to brood.

As soon as she'd vanished, the doctor glanced over his shoulder with a small frown, then went over to the monitor, clicking a few buttons before the blue screen showed him the image of a girl that he hadn't seen for...far too long. Normally he tried...sincerely tried to rise above and move past things like this. However, this wasn't _just _anything...nor was it _just _anyone either.

His eyes stared at the girl's golden, windswept hair, his eyes burning lightly and before he knew what he was even doing, his fingers were on the screen, touching the golden locks lightly. It had been a year...a year ago today. His eyes slid shut as the memories gripped him soundly.

_'You've always got me...'_

_'Oh yea, and for how long?'_

_'I'm gonna be with you, forever...'_

Forever...that's what she had said. That was what she'd wanted. And for once...for one glorious moment, he had actually deluded himself to believing it possible. She had changed him so completely, seeing every side he had and not flinched or backed down once. Instead, she'd reached out and grabbed his hand. She'd ran with him, knowing full well what that meant and just _who_ he truly was. She'd never judged nor ever condemned though Rassilon knew he deserved it. Instead, she had saved him at every turn, sacrificing _everything _just to be with him, to keep their journey alive and had taught him something very important: he was _never _alone.

He had come to completely believe that over time, truly believed that it would last forever...that _they_ _could _last forever. And like a fool, he'd even begun to plan for it. Slow and steady like a stream, because he was a time lord, and they had all the time in the world. His eyes burned hotly again...and then...and then storm came...it raged. He knew what it meant because, he was a time lord, and it always meant the same thing...and everything that he'd come to believe in came crashing down on him like a house of a thousand cards...all because of one sentence.

"_They keep trying to separate us and yet, they __**never **__will...'_

The lump had risen and shattered the protective bubble he'd placed all around him and he felt it...frenzied and frantic, reverberating through the air...every inch of it, every molicule screamed the same thing, and had been for a very long time. He'd just turned a blind eye all this time...because he was with her, his Rose, and they could never...

"_Never say never..."_

Their ride had ended when the universe shattered. She was gone now, and he doubted that he would ever see her again. No that wasn't right...he _knew _he'd never see her again. Keeping false hope alive was futile. Scrubbing a hand across his face, he sighed and turned off the screen. Nothing he could do about it anymore. Now, he had to let go and move forward like he always did. Knowing this however, didn't make it any easier or any less painful...With a broken sigh, he leaned forward, pressing his head against the Tardis, listening to the comforting buzzing in the back of his mind and he patted her gently with a tight smile.

"Just you and me old girl," the smile vanished as his eyes clouded..."Always just you and me..."

It occurred to Donna that she might have had one too many flutes of the amber liquid when she tripped over the grating on the floor, giggling to herself as she swayed dangerously off balance. Yep...the corridor was kind of wobbling a bit...whew...carefully righting herself, she continued downward, following the wall, squinting her eyes in confusion. Right then, so not only was she a bit over the top, she was also thoroughly and completely lost. How had she managed this then she wondered as she stumbled through a hallway she'd never even seen before. More importantly...how the hell did she get out anyway?

"Blimey." she muttered, blowing a breath through her bangs. "I've gone and done it now haven't I?"

Turning around, she glanced behind her deciding whether or not it might be better to turn around and go back the way she came or simply press forward into uncharted territory. She gazed back and forth down the hallway. Just how many rooms did he say the Tardis had again? Something about an endless supply and living steel? Like she even understood what the hell it meant, but to the best of her knowledge, the doctor basically had informed her that his ship was bloody endless and could go on for, just about ever...

"Great." she stomped the floor in irritation. Stupid space man with his stupid bloody ship. The phrase 'bigger on the inside' being as ironic as the doctor and oh how that man seemed to _love _irony. Donna decided to press forward on her current route, figuring that she'd find her room eventually and she might as well have fun exploring in the meantime. "Right then," she said to herself, pointing in front of her. "Onward."

Twenty minutes later, Donna had discovered the pool, the library, the conservatory, a garden with trees that grew lunch pails...that had been a bit of an odd experience, and, apparently, an indoor Colosseum. Why on earth did he have a Colosseum in a space ship anyway? However, she still had yet to stumble across her room and she was getting rather tiered of searching. With a frustrated grunt, she glanced up, her hands on her hips.

"Um, hello." she began, feeling a bit silly that she was speaking with a bloody ship. "I don't even know if you can hear me or not but, uh, I'm a little lost and can't seem to find my room. Do you think you might be able to..."

Before she finished her sentence, a strip of aqua lights illuminated the corridor to her left and Donna froze looking at them in awe. Oh...well what do you know. Pivoting, she started down the hallway with a nod of appreciation.

"Perfect, thanks."

With the lights guiding her steps, she found herself in a far more familiar section of the ship and was quickly recognizing her surroundings. Had she called this ship stupid? Bloody brilliant _beautiful_ Tardis. The lighting abruptly vanished as she approached a closed wooden door that Donna recognized as a bedroom. However, upon reaching it, she instantly knew it wasn't hers and her brows furrowed pensively as she looked up once more.

"Uh, sorry to bother you again love, but umm, this _isn't _my door.." she said. The blue light suddenly shone again, this time illuminating the door and _only _the door before fading a second time.

Donna stared at it curiously, biting her lip. Huh...well wasn't this odd. It was almost as if the Tardis was...the red head looked up at the ceiling again, a finger pointing at the door behind her. The light pulsed again then disappeared. Okay...so this door apparently was special in some way though, to her, it looked ordinary and unremarkable...however...

"You want me to go in here?"

_Pulse pulse._

"I see." she whispered, the door fully taking her attention now, her own room forgotten at the moment. It wasn't every day a space ship gave you an instruction. She would listen because, right now, she was curious about what lay on the otherside. With a deep breath, she reached forward turning the knob. The door opened with a light creak and Donna stood motionless a moment, keeping it cracked a second longer before she stepped through and disappeared inside.

The room was amazingly...pink. A girl's room? Well this wasn't exactly what she'd expected upon entering...well then again, she didn't really know _what _she was expecting to begin with either. Where the bloody hell was she and what exactly _was _this place? Why did the Tardis bring her here? What did it want her to see?

More curious then ever, she stepped forward examining the contents carefully. There was a twin sized bed with a blue and purple comforter that looked something like a nebula across it. Beside it was a white nightstand with a lamp that looked alien and actually seemed to swirl with star dust (it was always a possibility where the doctor was concerned after all). Across the way, was a box window looking into space (though it was rather impossible as the Tardis didn't _have_ windows, but she'd seen stranger) and a bench with a pink cushion attached to it. To the left was a bookcase and rows and rows of different books and then a white desk with another lamp of the same design. A tall wardrobe completed the furniture from across the way. In all, it was a rather ordinary room with nothing outwardly special about it at all and again, Donna couldn't help but wonder why the Tardis had directed her here.

"Whose room _is _this?" she asked softly, though she knew the ship couldn't really answer her.

Carefully casting her gaze over the expanse, she moved toward the desk, peering at a photo that was sitting on the desk in a silver frame and her eyes widened with surprise. In front of her was the picture of a very happy looking doctor laughing with bright smiling eyes as his companion stuck her tongue out in a silly face, her arm comfortably looped around his neck like it was the most natural thing in the world, her face pressed against the side of his. They looked on top of the world...or rather universe as the case may be. In any case, she'd never seen this man look as alive as he did in this captured moment. Just who was the girl that could possibly make him smile like this and where more importantly...where was she now?

Then just like that, she remembered and she inhaled sharply as memories of her first encounter with the doctor swirled through her head like a never ending maelstrom, colliding with and weaving itself through her eyes, his words echoing ever so loudly through her head.

_'Who does this belong to then!' _

She'd been so sharp with him...so confused and so scared that she didn't even hear it in his tone...nor see the deviation written so boldly across his face. The way his eyes burned and watered or the way he attempted to swallow the lump lingering so deeply in the back of his throat..she hadn't caught any of it then...but now...now she knew...and it rattled her to the core, his voice incinerating.

_'It was my friend's.' _So utterly broken...absolutely shattered...she hadn't even cared at the time...so absorbed and consumed in herself to really notice...she sure that he'd kidnapped her. She winced at her own idiocy and harsh words, the first tear falling down her cheek.

_'Oh yea, then where is she now huh!' _There was silence, such a long dreadful moment of silence before the single, strained statement followed...

_'I lost her.'_

Friend..the other tear fell. The picture said so much about him. But the doctor she knew was most certainly _not _the one in the picture. This one looked as though he were flying and dancing simultaneously, because, well, he probably was. His eyes spoke of life and adventure and the zest for it all...and they loved...loved her, the girl by his side. Friend...Friend was not the word she would have used to describe the emotion that practically oozed from the photograph.

Setting the picture down again, Donna bit her lip. This room, the one the Tardis had brought her to, it had been her's. The woman the doctor had called Rose. With a deep sigh, she took a step backward toward the door. She didn't belong in here. She took another step backward, using the bookcase as a guide. She was pushing herself back again when her fingers fell upon something soft and velveteen, something that was in shape of a small box and Donna's hand froze, her eyes widening substantially as her head slowly turned toward the object in sheer disbelief. It couldn't be possible could it? It wasn't...her eyes fell to a Tardis blue ring box and her heart stopped. Donna choked.

"Oh my god..." she whispered, shaking her head while her whole being trembled and her fingers curled around the edges, carefully picking it up as though she were in a trance. Her face was suddenly wet though when that happened she wasn't sure. Moving the front toward herself, she carefully raised the lid, instantly biting back a sharp sob, staring down at the glowing delicate weave of the silver band setted with what she could only describe as a rose in a stone. On either side of the stone, the band weaved and crossed, forming an intricate web that she realized was the stem itself. It was the most ethereal thing she'd ever seen, and also the most tragic.

Quickly snapping the box closed, she placed it back on the shelf, covering her mouth as she backed away. She wasn't suppose to be here and none of this was suppose to be seen with her eyes. This room, this place, that box, it was all his...his terrible terrible burden and tragically scarred past. Donna sobbed harder. Why would the Tardis bring her here? She needed to leave, _now. _Donna turned to run but came to an abrupt halt as a pair of cold brown eyes fell on her form and a volt of fear rushed through her.

"Donna Noble...What. Are. You. Doing. _Here?_" his voice was as frigid as the coldest winter night and she choked.

"I-I didn't mean to." she whispered, barely finding her voice as she backed away from the crazed, empty look in his eyes. "Honest, it was an accident."

He was silent for several seconds, as though he were trying to decide whether or not to believe her or not and for one terrible moment, she thought he might not and, in this state, he might not be so forgiving that she stumbled on one of his secrets either. Then the silence passed and she was relieved to hear some of the coldness dissipate from his voice though, his eyes remained just as icy.

"How did you even find your way here?" he demanded and she swallowed. "It's almost _impossible_ to find this part of the ship without knowing exactly where it is and _how _to get here.

"I-I got a little lost." she admitted, trying to regain control of herself. "I was looking for my room and must have drunk a little too much at the ball because I just couldn't find my way and I wandered and wandered until I, somehow, ended up here."

The doctor's eyes suddenly grew harder, if that were even possible and they narrowed as he took his first step inside the forbidden room. Donna's heart raced again and she instinctively took another step backward until her back was against the wardrobe. It didn't stop his advance and he didn't pause in it until he was within four feet of her.

"I see." simple, short, crisp...deadly...his eyes flashed dangerously down at her and for the first time, Donna actually began to wonder whether or not he had actually snapped and if she was going to survive this encounter with the Oncoming Storm. "And you managed to find yourself, of _all_ the rooms in the Tardis, here, in this one?"

It wasn't a question. It wasn't even a statement really. It was poison, every word flung into the air with such a strong venom that Donna felt as though she'd suffocate. She'd only seen him like this once and that had been with the spider when he very nearly killed himself in the underground cavern, not caring in the least. Now, those same eyes were locked on her. She whimpered, a tremor resonating through her soul. Oh god, he was going to kill her.

However, in that moment, the room suddenly resonated with a thick blue light, stopping the Time Lord in his tracks. All the cold darkness in them vanishing in an instant as his head snapped toward the ceiling in utter astonishment.

"_What!_" he voice came back to life and shook with raw emotion. His eyes instantly turned glassy and his expression was that of someone who'd just been slapped in the face. "_Why would you __**do **__that!_"

Donna took a deep breath of relief, realizing that the Tardis must be telling him that it had been her guidance that brought her here...well, at least she _hoped_ that was the case. Because she swore she'd just seen what the gates of hell looked like and most definitely _never _wanted to see it again.

10's face suddenly morphed into the man she knew, rather the the darkness that had possessed him a minute ago and she relaxed a little more. However, the look was tiered, broken and so far beyond sorrow. Just how many times had he lost those he cared about, those he loved? Sometimes she though he was like the walking dead. Such a big heart to all those around him and yet, that was only because that was how he survived...it was the only way he could feel what it was like to be alive...it was why he needed people...keep him grounded, keep him...Donna snorted to herself and sighed, because as silly and ironic as it was, it was true...his companions kept him remembering how to feel and what it meant to be human.

"Doctor, I'm sorry...really I am." she whispered, taking a bold step forward. "I am _so _sorry."

His eyes fell on her quietly and to her surprise, tears seeped out of them, streaking down the contours of his cheeks and he sighed with defeat, then opened his arms to her. She immediately rushed forward, not hesitating even for a second until she was wrapped inside them and he was wrapped inside hers. She understood something right then and there. For him, he was silently apologizing and trying to comfort her after lashing out at her and she, well, she was telling him silently that in this moment, she was here with him and he didn't have to be alone.

"No, if anyone is sorry, it's me." he told her, holding her tightly. "The Tardis told me that she led you here."

"Yea, she did." Donna agreed, very glad that the ship had intervened...bloody _beautiful, __**magnificent **_ship. Still, she had to wonder, and she pulled back, looking 10 in the eye. "But why?"

The doctor sighed deeply, stepping out of their embrace, making his way over to Rose's desk instead, his fingers grazing the photo of them affectionately.

"Because, she doesn't want me to be alone on this day, of all days." he whispered, though not really speaking with her specifically.

Donna started...this day? Was this the day that he'd lost her? The day she was gone and somehow so alive at the same time. 10 moved to the shelf next to the desk, hesitating a moment before his fingers grasped the small velveteen box. His hands trembled as he held it and she heard his breath hitch as he slowly made his way over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Without giving it much thought, Donna crossed over and sat beside him.

"Want to talk about it?" she whispered and he snorted in response.

"_Want _to...no, not at all." he told her flatly...and Donna swallowed, yea she didn't bet he did and was particularly glad she _wasn't _the Tardis at the moment because, she could only imagine how angry he was with her right about now.

"A year ago today." he said randomly, drawing her attention back toward him with surprise. He didn't look at her, his eyes fixated on really nothing other then space while his thumb absently stroked the small box in his hand. "That was the last time I saw her, standing on a beach at the edge of the world, a complete universe apart."

"Universe?" Donna couldn't help but ask and he faintly nodded.

"That's where she's trapped, a parallel world that mirrors our own." he whispered horsely and then a bitter look entered his eyes, as he hissed 'A place even I can never venture to unless I want to rip the whole of space and time to shreds without hope of repair.'

"What would happen then?"

"Everything ceases to exist." he stated plainly, a steely edge in his tone. "Imagine, a time lord with the power to travel continuously through both space _and _time, to know the past present and future as though they were living them now, to hear all and see all...to know most...and yet, tell me, what good is being a time lord if you can't even save the woman you love?"

Donna's stomach churned. He had so much hate and loathing for himself. She watched his eyes drift to the box again, though he refused to open it and view it's contents. Biting her lip, she glanced up at the ceiling, knowing the Tardis was looking back. Had she brought her here to draw him out, to help him? What could she do though, other then listen? Taking a deep breath, she pivoted, tucking a leg under her as she turned and faced him. It was worth a shot and she couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"What happened?"

He tensed immediately and for the first time, his eyes slowly shifted, falling square on her and she gulped, trying not to allow herself to drown in their ocean. Was this who he was behind the facade he plastered on his face daily. Was this what Oncoming Storm looked like, so broken and utterly lost? A tear fell from the corner of his, and onto the hand she had resting across the bedspread.

"Canary wharf happened." he replied, so softly, she had to strain. "The Daleks, the Cybermen, all in one place at one time, battle ground earth. The only way to save the planet was to pull them into the void. Rose, she stayed to help me while everyone else went to the other side in their paralell world. But then..."

His voice died on his lips and his eyes rolled shut, his jaw jutting out strongly and she knew that he was attempting to control the tears that were threatening to flood them. He was not succeeding and several fell after the first. All of them silent, without emotion. He shook his head.

"Then she slipped, Pete caught her, and she was gone. Just like that. Forever."

While Donna didn't really understand exactly what he was saying, as she didn't know who Pete was, she did understand this: Rose had sacrificed herself for him and the planet. And though she might be alive in another world, she wasn't here and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I didn't even get to tell her." he admitted, his eyes drifting down to the box again. "It was odd because, I'd never even..." he paused, sucking his lips in between his teeth in a grimace. Two more tears fell and he blew out a plume of air through his bangs. "Gallifreyans, we don't really feel like that. Well, we aren't really _suppose _to. Superior and all that rubbish. But Rose, Rose changed me in a way I thought wasn't possible...she saved me, made me whole...loved me, _all_ of me, no matter how bad that could be...and became my everything..."

He snorted, an ironic smile curling its way onto his mouth and Donna frowned, not liking it one bit. It faded almost as fast, ending instead in the first hint of a sob. A sob which he quickly curbed. No, the strong doctor couldn't possibly let his guard down and cry could he...for once simply be...human...A determination crept up inside her and with drawn brows, she reached over, grabbing his hand tightly, catching his undivided attention and he stared at her with surprise. They were never like this, the two of them. Mates and nothing more and they didn't have to be affectionate all the time to show it. It suited them.

However, right then in the that moment, he needed her more then ever before and by god, for as many times as this man had saved her, the planet and the whole bloody universe, she owned him this. It was the very _least _she could give...the power to tell him he was _not _alone and even in his weakness, she'd never judge him. He could do this with her and she'd never think any less of him. He didn't have to be strong for her right now, because right now, it was her turn to be his pillar and she wouldn't be taking no for an answer...

This is what she conveyed and this, apparently, is what he understood. And like flipping a switch, his eyes soften and his chin trembled terribly. Donna instantly reached over, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him snug against her as his walls crumbled and tumbled. She swayed lightly while his shoulders shuttered and the sound of the time lord's sobs painted the air in short wails and broken shrieks.

Donna just sat there staring at the wall, absently rubbing his shoulder with her thumb while he rested his head on her shoulder. She would be there as long as he needed her...she'd be his best mate and dearest friend. She would be here with him...forever. This was a wound that ran deep and had scarred him terribly, however, at least he would know, he wouldn't have to bare it alone. Smiling lightly to herself at the prospect, she tilted her head, resting it on top of his. She would take good care of him, just like he took good care of all of them. It was her promise to him.

"Sorry." he whispered an hour later, his eyes staring up at the ceiling from where he laid on Rose's bed. Donna quirked a brow at him with indignation.

"What in god's name for!" she demanded rather sharply, and his gaze snapped up to her blazing face. Reaching forward, she placed a firm hand against his shoulder. "You will _never _have to apologize to me for taking a moment to be, pardon the phrase, _human._"

For a moment, he was stunned into silence, then a smile blossomed across his mouth, the first genuine smile she'd seen in a _long _while. In the next instance, he was laughing hysterically and she couldn't help but join him. So they laughed together for the next ten minutes like crazed hyenas and it felt _bloody_ good. Donna was surprised to feel his fingers lacing through hers and she glanced down at the mocha pools peering intensely back at her and she gasped, tears springing to her eyes as he smiled softly. The gratitude he conveyed was overwhelming and it took her breath away. He squeezed her fingers, giving a tiny nod of recognition.

"Thank you Donna."

After her moment of shock had passed, she was squeezing his hand in return, shaking her head resolutely.

"You'll never have to." she replied with a fond smile. "Trust me, I've _always _got your back."

10 stared at her for a long moment, staring at the fierce determination shining through her eyes, determination that reminded him so much of someone else he'd held so dear to his hearts. And like her, he found that, once again, he believed. His mouth split into a wide grin and he nodded just as firmly.

"Okay."

The next several hours were consumed with them laying side by side, and he told her story after story of the mysterious Rose. How they met, and how a seemingly simple human girl wrapped in yellow and pink managed to do the impossible and steal the hearts of a time lord. And though she was trapped forever, for as painful as that remained, getting to know her and who she was, seeing him open up and speak about her, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard.

He could never forget her, not ever, the girl who moved time and space just to save him. She would forever be apart of him and he was remembering that was a good thing in spite of all the sorrow and tragedy surrounding their story. It was the good times that made all of it worth while. Donna once asked the doctor that if he'd known how it would have ended from the beginning, if he would have done it all over and she was surprised to see a distant look fill his eyes, a soft smile forming over the curves of his mouth as he looked her square in the eyes without hesitation and said,

"Every single moment."

And that's how it would always be, how it should _always _be. The doctor and his Rose...the stuff of legends and so much more.


End file.
